A device capable of having a plurality of types of electronic money functions to be used for a settlement process is proposed. The IC chip in the mobile device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is equipped with a plurality of applications for electronic money service providers (electronic money functions).
For example, when a payment process is made at a store, the mobile device is placed on an electronic money terminal located in the store, and the electronic money terminal sequentially inquires to the IC chip of the mobile device about whether the IC chip is equipped with the electronic money functions that are available in the electronic money terminal. Then, the electronic money terminal displays the electronic money types available in the electronic money terminal, which are found as a result of the inquiries, among the electronic money functions incorporated in the mobile device on a display device and allows a user of the mobile device to select one electronic money to use.